It is generally known to provide for a tent with internal support structures. Such known internal support structures for tents are typically located in the central portion of the usable space within the tent.
However, such locations for internal support structures have several disadvantages, such as limiting functionality or use of the internal space within the tent.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a tent with internal arch support. It would also be advantageous to provide for the support structure be located outside the typical usable space within the tent. It would be desirable to provide for a tent with internal arch support having one or more of these or other advantageous features. To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable tent with internal arch support that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.